<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Out by laadychat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032535">Breaking Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat'>laadychat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3, F/M, Katara is a badass, Zutara, and rocky start for zuko and katara, death will be mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being on her own for a couple of days, Katara hadn't expected to run into Zuko. Being captured a couple of days previously, she had no desire to be imprisoned or to be fooled by his words once again. </p><p>Zuko, with his anger directed no longer from himself but to his father, set out to do exactly what he promised. On his way to help the Avatar with fire bending, he was surprised to stumble across Katara all alone.</p><p>Hurt and anger run deep between them but with a shared goal, even the most unlikely become allies. </p><p>And later on, something much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Katara heard a nearby heartbeat, she held in a groan. Today hadn’t been the best of days and she just allowed herself a moment of rest. But since it was evening, the moon hidden behind the blanket of clouds, it would be hard for the person to notice her. If she remained still, tucked away in the little space she made for herself, she would be safe.</p><p>She held her breath for extra measures but when she heard the sound come closer, the footsteps now registering to her ears, she knew her cover wasn’t effective. </p><p>Taking in a slow breath, she started to feel around for her element. Drawing the water out from the greenery around her wasn’t her favorite method of extracting her element but in a time like this, there was little else she could do. </p><p>But just as she was waiting for them to approach, Katara realized she recognized that heartbeat. </p><p>Every heartbeat was slightly different, the rhythm unique to each person. But it took her a handful of tries to correctly catalog each person by their heart so Katara only remembered her friends and some others. </p><p>And her enemies.</p><p>Pulling the air into her lungs, she let it sit there for a moment and every so quietly, released it in the air, frosting everything in its path. When the sharp intake of breath reached her ears, she chose that moment to flex her hand, successfully lodging the intruder’s feet into the ground with thick ice.</p><p>“I have had the shittest two days and if you could be so polite and decide to fight me another day, I might go easy on you.”</p><p>Remaining in her place, she was in no rush to face him. Besides, the ice was useless-- he would easily be able to free himself. Though, Katara should be a bit warier with the fact that it was <em> him </em>of all people but the exhaustion was buried deep in her bones. Just saying what little she did was already hard enough.</p><p>If push comes to shove, she would fight but for now, she wanted to move as little as possible.</p><p>“<em> Fuck. </em>” He cursed and from the significant increase of warmth in the air, she knew he burned through his shackle. “Do you make it a habit to seem dead in the middle of the forest?”</p><p>A snort worked its way past her nose. “Listen, just come back in like two days. This is the first time I have been able to rest in more than 48 hours and I would prefer to be in better shape when I beat your ass once again.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly, it wasn’t me who went down last time, Katara.”</p><p>Was he going to talk her ear off? Sighing, the water bender turned over slowly, her eyes narrowing at the small flame in his hand. But once her eyes adjusted to the light, her brows raised. It had been nearly a year since she last laid eyes on him but he was never alone when they always ran into each other. But after a quick assessment, she couldn’t feel any other heartbeat but theirs.</p><p>“Where’s your uncle?” She stated, a frown quickly working over her lips. Was his uncle nearby, ready to attack at a moment’s notice? Fighting Zuko alone was one thing but if Iroh got involved, she had no chance of making it out. </p><p>One capture was enough-- she had no intention of having to experience that again.</p><p>He was watching her, his eyes betraying nothing but the furrow of his brows told her everything she needed to know.</p><p>Even if they fought right then, in her state, Katara didn’t have much of a chance. </p><p>“You’re alone.” He said instead, his glance moving around briefly before resting it back on her. “Why are you alone?”</p><p>Of course, he would ask her that. His goal has always been to capture her friend and since she wasn’t with him, he would leave her alone, right?</p><p>“Why?” She challenged him as she sat up, unable to hide the grimace from the pain that shot up her side. <em> Fuck, </em>did they have to kick her so hard?</p><p>When her eyes found him again, she froze. He had stepped closer, his gaze tracing over her once again in a calculating, careful way and when it moved to her face, she knew exactly when he saw them. </p><p>She didn’t dare move away, wanting no reason for him to think she couldn’t fight him if the time rose.</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>The question caught her by surprise. She had expected jeering, snarking comments from him about the bruises and cuts. It wasn’t every day someone was able to get through her defenses and she thought he would be happy to see her in this state. One less obstacle in his path to capture the Avatar.</p><p>“Like you care.” She shook off her momentary stupor and rolled her eyes. There wasn’t any animosity when he asked but that only caused her to bristle more.</p><p>She wasn’t expecting the fingers on her chin, forcing her to stare into his golden eyes, and the crown prince crouching in front of her.</p><p>“Katara,” his tone of voice shifted, and something was buried there, something she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to acknowledge. “Who did this to you?”</p><p>For a moment, there was silence between them. Katara, bewildered by the prospect of <em> Zuko, </em>in front of her after almost a year since she last saw him, and she was starting to understand what that underlying tone of his was.</p><p>She had no reason to answer his question. But if it meant he would leave her alone long enough to rest, she decided to give him what he asked. He would grant her that at least, wouldn’t he? </p><p>Katara doesn’t understand why she believed this to be true.</p><p>“I was captured by Fire Nations soldiers a few days ago. I managed to escape and have been on the run since.”</p><p>He continued to stare and then the look <em> clicked </em> for her but she didn't want to believe it and chalked it up to  her sleep-deprived brain seeking something that wasn’t there.</p><p>He dropped her chin with a curse, a billow of smoke escaping with the flare of his nose. She stayed in her spot, taking a moment to realize that she had been right. That it was <em> anger </em>she noticed in his voice and gaze. </p><p>Irked by the shift, Katara’s shoulders rose. “Why are you even here, Zuko?”</p><p>She doesn’t care, not really. The only thing in her mind was the tiredness pushing at the back of her eyes and with him here, there was no way she would be able to get any proper amount of rest. Her thoughts would be too focused on the danger he poses to her. Without even a small nap, the water bender would have a hard time concentrating long enough to heal herself. </p><p>But Katara found that she didn’t like having his full attention on her like the way he currently was. And it made no sense to her, why he would be this upset over someone hurting her.</p><p>They were <em> enemies. </em>He had tried to capture her friend, the last hope the world had, and she should be ashamed that she hadn’t attacked him yet. Spirits, he was there the day his sister killed Aang.</p><p>But even as he remained daringly close to her, he hadn’t made a move to harm her yet -- what reason did she have to attack him?</p><p>He took that moment to move back onto his heels, the corner of his lips deepening in clear displeasure before he moved around her, pulling the bag he brought with him close.</p><p>“Rest.”</p><p><em> Rest? </em>“Come again?”</p><p>He didn't bother to answer and continued to search through his bag. How was she supposed to rest, or even <em> relax </em> with him nearby? When she knew he could take the opportunity to attack her when she lowers her guard even a little?</p><p>She narrowed her eyes when he continued to remain silent and as her hands raised, so did her element. Katara wasn’t sure what his angle was, why he was angry, or why he remained calm in the face of her agitation.</p><p>“If I’m going to fight you, it’ll be when you can actually put up a fight. There’d be no point attacking you right now -- I would gain no satisfaction from your defeat. So,” he wasn’t even looking at her when he gestured to the spot she was resting on previously. “Rest.”</p><p>She almost believed that was his reason. But the odd hitch in his tone told her there was something else.</p><p>She blinked, and it was all she needed to allow herself to relax. By all means, she didn’t trust him. He was one of the last people she would ever trust but as he set up a small fire between them, the warmth began seeping into her, lulling her to the slumber she so desired. And being all by herself out in the woods, she knew was dangerous. Even with her bending, what was she supposed to do when she closed her eyes? She would never get rest, not while she has to be constantly aware of any danger.</p><p>And Zuko definitely made it onto that list.</p><p>Struggling to keep her eyes open, she glanced at him, just to reassure herself that he wouldn’t take this chance to hurt her. </p><p>“<em>Rest, </em>Katara.”</p><p>How could he sound annoyed, as if this was a mere <em> inconvenience </em> for him. She never asked him to watch over her.</p><p>But in the face of many unknowns, Zuko was a familiarity she could latch on to.</p><p>It was the only way she was able to let her eyes remain closed while he was only a few feet away from her.</p><p>-</p><p>As slumber slipped away from her, the first thing she registered was the pain in her sides and the soreness in her bones. Lifting a hand, she felt as water followed and brought to her face without opening her eyes but she paused when she felt the sudden roar of warmth.</p><p>Opening her eyes lazily, she was greeted by the sight of Zuko holding up a flame, watching her warily. Locking gaze with him, she brought the hand to her face and raised her brows as the water glowed.</p><p>She forgot she wasn't alone for a moment.</p><p>He lowered his hands but continued to watch her before turning back to the campfire he had set up between them.</p><p>Allowing to be left in peace, Katara carried on with her healing, her eyes fluttering closed as the water moved around. When there wasn't more to heal, she moved downwards, her next focus on her side.</p><p>Feeling better, she sat up, bringing her arms behind her head to stretch. The ache in her bones had not much to do with exhaustion and more to do with the position in which she slept in now that she was able to properly heal herself.</p><p>But now, with her exhaustion receding to the back of her mind, another need caught her attention. As she reached out for her bag, she could feel his eyes following her. Hardly acknowledged it, wanting to curve the sharp pain of hunger before turning her energy elsewhere.</p><p>Though, she was slightly surprised to see everything in it was virtually untouched. She had been expecting some things to go missing and was preparing herself to go after him for it. With her brows raised, she picked out an apple from the bag and leaned back against the tree, her gaze shifting over to him.</p><p>When she first caught sight of him, she was too tired to take in his appearance completely. As he continued to stare at her as well, she let herself take this chance to study him.</p><p>He didn’t look at all what she was expecting.</p><p>He had left for the Fire Nation after his sister managed to capture the city of Ba Sing Se but during the invasion, he was nowhere to be seen. At the time, Katara thanked the spirits for it - it was difficult enough just fighting his sister.</p><p>And with the disappointment of not finding the Fire Lord in time, it was a blessing to not have run into Zuko.</p><p>But seeing him now, Katara knew he must have been on his own for a while and that piqued her interest.</p><p>“So, what happened? Palace life got too boring for you?” She broke the silence, taking another bite out of the fruit as he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>But then he leaned back, a smirk playing on his lips. “Where are your friends? Don’t tell me they didn’t try to save you.”</p><p>“What,” head tilted to the side, she widened her eyes in feigned surprise. “Think they would betray me the way you did?”</p><p>It was something Katara hated to admit but ever since their run-in under Ba Sing Se, she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. In that short moment, she was positive there was a sense of understanding between them. She saw a different side of Zuko, one she connected with and he seemed to have changed back then. He wasn’t the angry, hot-tempered, harsh prince she clashed with before.</p><p>She was still mad at herself for the way she let her guard down.</p><p>Katara knew she hit a nerve when his eyes hardened, his jaw set firmly, and her lips curled in satisfaction from his reaction. </p><p>She wasn’t expecting a response from him and continued to eat her apple when he suddenly relaxed his shoulders, his scowl turning into a smile a bit too cocky for her liking. "Oh, I get it. Poor Katara, ditched by her friends.”</p><p>Pausing mid-bite, Katara knew exactly what he was trying to do. And he was succeeding but she had no reason to hold back from him. When she was captured, she was away from where they had camped for the night and she was bound before being able to make a sound. How they managed to take her so quickly, Katara wasn’t sure but she hadn’t forgiven herself for it.</p><p>By the time they would know she hadn’t come back to camp, it would have been well into the morning. Katara was long gone from them by then. </p><p>Lowering her hand, her smile was cold, unrelenting. </p><p>"A banished prince once again, I see. Was betraying your uncle not enough for your father?"</p><p>It was a low blow, Katara knew this. And when his eyes flashed, smoke curling from his slow release of breath, she took her final bite from the fruit and set it down. She was going to give as much as he was and with her feeling more rested, she was prepared. It was his mistake for letting her rest and she doesn’t understand why he did it in the first place but she wasn’t going to make the first move, that would be her gratitude. </p><p>He rose from where he sat but Katara stayed where she was, leaning against the tree with her arms cross. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of intimidating her. </p><p>“You know nothing about me,” his voice low, a rumble she hasn’t heard from him before and this Zuko wasn’t someone she was used to. His tone was quieter whereas before, he was much more expressive. This is what caused her to straightened up, to take this Zuko more seriously than she originally was. What happened in between the last time they saw each other in Ba Sing Se and now? </p><p>Katara didn’t even see him during the day of the invasion.</p><p>But his last words still rang in her head and with it, her anger.</p><p>She stood up, her gaze steady, her hands flexing towards the water in her canteen.</p><p>Any other person, she would have hesitated, would have known that she was crossing a line.  She gave Zuko a chance, spoke to him as not an enemy, but as two people who have lost much in this war. And when he told her he changed, she believed him.</p><p>Only to have it be thrown at her face the moment his sister arrived.</p><p>With her hands covered in water, his in the flames of Agni, she dropped her smile. </p><p>“Actions speak louder than words.”</p><p>“You know <em> nothing,"</em> his voice was never raised but from the heat of the fire, the burning of his eyes, she knew he was going to snap. But all she could think about is the glow of the cave, the moments of silence, that <em> understanding </em> she felt between them and <em> was it all fake? </em></p><p>“I know <em> enough.</em>”</p><p>She saw the raise of his hand, and as she was preparing to block it, a sound broke her concentration. </p><p><em> Multiple </em>sounds. As the water raised halfway, her head snapped towards the trees to her left. The change in her must have alerted Zuko enough to have him also pause, but then he looked in the other direction and after a moment, Katara realized why.</p><p>They were no longer alone.</p><p>When they stepped into their view, Katara couldn’t hold back a curse. She had been doing so well, managed to allude them for days and was it a mere coincidence that the moment Zuko found her, they did, too?</p><p>“My world, would you look at our luck today?”</p><p>She was confident in her skills against Zuko. But against him and the other soldiers? Especially the ones that have managed to capture her all those days ago? She wasn’t sure luck would be on her side.</p><p>The general, his name Katara refuses to remember, sneered the moment his eyes landed on her. “You will pay for what you did to Ezi and Jurok.”</p><p>
  <em> Dear Tui and La. </em>
</p><p>“If I’m being honest,” her lips curled and she brushed her hair over her shoulder, but her aloofness was only a front. How was she able to escape this situation in one piece? Though, this thought process did not prevent her from speaking. “I was merciful to them.”</p><p>She might not make it out of here but she would be damned if she didn’t fight her absolute hardest to leave in one piece.</p><p>She had a world to save.</p><p>Just as she was planning on who to attack first, the general’s gaze shifted to Zuko. With these being Fire Nation soldiers and Zuko being the crown prince, it would make sense for them to join forces.</p><p>But instead of showing any signs of respect to the man close to her, the soldier's sneer only deepened. Puzzled by his reaction, Katara glanced over at him and it was then that she realized she might have read the situation wrong.</p><p>What happened to Zuko when he went back to the Fire Nation?</p><p>“The water bender and the traitorous prince? They’ll write our names in the history text, comrades.” </p><p><em> A traitor? </em> That made little sense to her<em>— </em>had Azula gone back on her words after they managed to escape Ba Sing Se?</p><p>“Do you mind if we postpone our fight?” He muttered next to her, turning so that his back was facing her, his hands ready in a stance.</p><p>She didn’t want to trust him, even for something like this. But with his lips set in a firm line, the disdainful look from the other soldiers, Katara had little choice. She wouldn’t be able to fight them all on her own and with that thought, she made up her mind.</p><p>“Sweet La," she muttered, raising her hands and mirroring his stance, she attacked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>